ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The new age. Part 1
It is the first episode of the series Ben 10: Omnimatrix. Plot An alarm clock alarm and Ben wakes up in another day. It's been a while since the last time, and now our hero is 17, and still uses his Omnitrix wrist. He grabs his backpack and goes to the kitchen for breakfast, where Sandra and Carl Ben observe with a look of seriousness. Ben does not understand, and ask their parents what happened, Sandra replies that this is no ordinary year. Carl explains that it is the first day of his 3} year of high school, which will be decisive for Ben. It is the year of graduation, and Ben not to engage in school, repeat a year, which will leave them hurt. Ben says that before the Omnitrix, did not care to study, he found boring, and too bad. Today, his opinion changed, he is interested in learning, but has a new appointment, which is much more important, he knows he needs to study, but your enemies will not. Then the hero gets up and leaves. Sandra asks if Ben does not want Carl to give you a ride, and Ben does not answer, just move on. On the way, remember a month ago, where, still aged 16, struggled with Zombozo next to Rook. The hero turned into Idem and surrounded the villain by sewage, but Zombozo jumped and skirt for Boeiro. The villain jumps in buildings, and Rook holds her legs, making it unable to escape, but Zombozo moves and ends up near a building, and is about to fall, when reaches out, and Rook will save him, but Zombozo is cold and treacherous, and his hand has a button that when pressed can electrocute Rook. Rook will hold Zombozo before it falls, and will end up walking into a trap, but Ben as the safe driver Zombozo's hand before by Rook in danger. Zombozo is surprised to see that had no effect on the driver, but the hero says that it's your turn and sends back the burden of Zombozo shock button, causing a short circuit in the villain and the beating. Ben's memory is interrupted by Grandpa Max, which states that Rook sent word to the hero who need to return to Reevonah, Rook Shar is not enough, not now that the Wat-Senn Sheriff died, and the partner had a hug for Ben. The hero off the phone and runs. He goes to the plumbing store Max, which takes a teleport to the base of plumbers, who remains in space since the Kundo attack two months ago. When Ben arrives it's late, Rook see Ben and waves saddened, but Rook is already out, and leaves. Plumbers looks Rook leaving, Blukic and Driba chram, and Ben is sad. Max appears from behind the hero and hugs him, saying that someday maybe Rook back, but now it's school time. Ben looks at his watch and runs to arrive on time, which does not work because the gate was already closed, and was too late. Afraid to go home decepsionando Sandra and Carl, Ben is out there yourself, hoping the time comes. 2 hours later ... Ben sees an explosion in the east of the city. Upon reaching the site of the explosion as XLR8, Thunder-pig, Bug-Lite and belly are confronted by plumbers. Max asks if it was not to be in school. Ben replies that it was not. The hero sees a new hologram in the Omnitrix, and chooses, turning into an alien dragon is named by Draggor. Draggor eaters around the villains and form a circle. The hero through flight enters the circle of fire and attacks his opponents, who now surrounded, have nowhere else to go. Max, using a fire extinguisher off the flames and see the gang already defeated. Ben returns to normal and says he does not know what would be plumbers without it. In a very distant planet, a mysterious amperie observes everything carefully, focusing mainly on Max, saying that soon Max reap what you sow. On Earth, Max tells Ben back to school and let him and the Plumbers take care of everything. Ben tries to convince Max to let him help, but Max says that Ben should go back to school, and the hero get disappointed. Without them noticing, the villains get up and run away. STILL UP ... CHARACTERS * Ben (First re-appearance) * Rook (First re-appearance) * Max (First re-appearance) * Blukic (Quick; watching farewell Rook; the first re-appearance) * Driba (Quick; watching farewell Rook; the first re-appearance) * Magistrate Patelliday (In pursuit of bandits; First re-appearance) * Sandra (First re-appearance) * Carl (First re-appearance) ALIENS USED Idem (First re-appearance; Flashback) Driver (First re-appearance; Flashback) XLR8 (First re-appearance) Draggor (First re-appearance) VILLAIN * Amperie (First appearance) * Zombozo (In flashback, first re-appearance) * Thunderpig (First re-appearance) * Belly (First re-appearance) * Bug-Lite (First re-appearance) Trivia It is the first episode of Ben 10: Omnimatrix. It is the second time Zombozo appears at the beginning of a series. It is revealed that the Wat-Senn Sheriff died. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Omnimatrix Category:Two-Part Episodes